villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Discord (My Little Pony)
Discord is a character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight's best friends and Fluttershy's boyfriend. Discord represents the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Personality ]] Discord has the traits of a typical on-and-off hero as in "The Return of Harmony - Part 1" and "The Return of Harmony - Part 2," he is first shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business; this is shown when he mocks and banters with the Mane 6 and Celestia in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. While being a goodhearted friend, he can also be a braggart, arrogant, selfish, cocky, self-centered, stubborn, and overconfident as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things do not go his way; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In "Keep Calm and Flutter On," Discord admits that he has never had a friend before, explaining the reason he became evil. He is touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that makes him undo the chaos he had caused. ]] He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on, but then adds under his breath, "Most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief and pull pranks. In "Three's a Crowd," Discord appears to have come down with an illness called the "blue flu", in which he has turned into the color blue. Twilight and Cadence let him stay in the Golden Oak Library to recover. He politely asks for a glass of water and breaks into song, singing "Glass of Water." During the song, Discord makes various popular culture references. Afterwards, it is revealed that Discord having the "blue flu" was fake the whole time, angering Twilight and Cadence. Discord explains that he was only faking it for a good reason, which is because he wanted Twilight and Cadence to look after him and become his friends. Just then, a tatzlwurm emerges from underground and infects Discord with a real illness. Discord is temporarily quarantined in a plastic bubble. When Discord asks for one more thing, an exasperated Twilight immediately refuses, but Discord states he was simply going to ask for a glass of water. In "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" and "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2," Discord indirectly aids the Mane 6 in defeating the plunderseeds, which he himself planted many years ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and doesn't go on a rampage and is rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" and "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2," after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Tirek (whom had originally persuaded to join him and become his chief henchman) subsequently betrays him by stealing his magic and telling Discord he is no longer useful to him, Discord shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to the Mane 6, upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When the ponies forgive and accept him in the end, Discord is truly happy and satisfied, which he expresses by giving Celestia and the other princesses bouquets of flowers in apology for his past crimes. In "Make New Friends, But Keep Discord," Discord is visiting Fluttershy and as they enjoy their Tuesday teas, Discord tells Fluttershy a funny story, in which he finishes by laughing and saying, "But that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!". Amused, Fluttershy laughs and tells Discord that she has never known anypony as funny as him. She says she loves his story about the time he tried to "train his right paw to fetch his left leg". When Fluttershy tells Discord she cannot wait to introduce him to her new friend Tree Hugger (whom she believes is also going to love Discord), Discord's happiness has ended. He asks Fluttershy if she could take him to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but she softly declines as she already promised Tree Hugger. Feeling betrayed, Discord leaves Fluttershy's house and begins to ask everypony else if they could come to the gala with him, but they all refuse. He then goes to Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie greets him and asks if he wants cake. He is about to ask her who she is taking to the gala, but becomes tongue-tied and instead says that he is famished and will take all the cakes, exciting Pinkie and she prepares to ship all of the cakes to him. Just then, Discord sees Fluttershy hanging out with Tree Hugger through the window and, becoming upset, tells Pinkie to instead cancel his order and teleports away. Outside, he goes to meet them and Tree Hugger is amazed and pleased to meet Discord. He then leaves, bidding them sarcastic good luck, and returns to his home in another dimension, in which he vents his anger and jealously. Discord becomes jealous to the point where he brings his own friend named the Smooze and goes to extreme lengths in an attempt to prove that he isn't jealous. However, the Smooze gets out of control and ruins the gala. Fed up with Tree Hugger, Discord threatens to banish her to another dimension since he feels he cannot let her interfere in his relationship with Fluttershy. Angered, Fluttershy tells Discord to stop and has an argument with him. Discord is upset with Fluttershy over her "betrayal" until Fluttershy tells him that just because she brought a new friend doesn't mean that she and Discord are no longer friends. In the end, Discord realizes his mistake and apologizes to Tree Hugger, making amends with her. As well, the Smooze joins in the party, which begins to run smoothly. Appearance Discord is one of the species called a draconequus (as explained by Cheerilee from the beginning of the episode). Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures which also makes him a chimera. He has the head of a gray horse-like pony, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn of the left, one long fang, different sized pupils, a snake tongue, a donkey mane, and a goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a lion, the left talon of a eagle, the right leg of a green lizard, the left hoof of a deer, the right wing of a purple bat, the left wing of a blue Pegasus, and a red dragon-like snake tail with a white tail tuft. Role ''The Return of Harmony, Part 1'': Introduction Discord was the main antagonist in his first appearance in The Return of Harmony: Part 1. Celestia explains to Twilight and her friends that Discord was her predecessor as ruler of Equestria and caused chaos throughout for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike. Nobody dared stand up to his outrageous rule until Luna and Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone, and took his throne from him. Celestia explains that since she and Luna are no longer in connection with the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord has failed and he has escaped from his stone prison and stealing the Elements of Harmony, implying to have hid them in the Canterlot castle labyrinth. With nothing to keep his powers in check, he begins to wreak chaos throughout Equestria, turning clouds into cotton candy that move of their own accord and rain chocolate milk, and causing animals to become wild and automatically change shape. When the Mane Six venture into the Palace Labyrinth, Discord magically stole the pegasi's wings and the unicorn's horns so that they would be unable to use their magic or ability to fly to "cheat" in the "game" he forces them to take part in to find the Elements, and separates them by raising sections of the Labyrinth's walls. Discord used representations of the cast's cutie marks, and (with the exception of Fluttershy and Twilight) subtly manipulates them into questioning the morality of their element, which drains them of their color and severs their connection to the element they represent, causing their personality to become their polar opposite. He eventually plays on Rainbow Dash's loyalty by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsdale would be destroyed without her, and offers her wings back and a choice to either go to its aid, or continue seeking the Elements. This tricks her into flying out of the Labyrinth, breaking Discord's first rule that all of the ponies must participate, or he wins. Discord then causes the entire Labyrinth to collapse, and standing before the five remaining Ponies, gleefully states that Equestria will now be thrust into eternal chaos. ''The Return of Harmony, Part 2'': Defeat In "The Return of Harmony: Part 2", Equestria is thrown into eternal chaos, and Discord points out that he never said the Elements of Harmony were in the Labyrinth. It is not until she returns home that Twilight realizes the answer to Discord's riddle was that they were inside a book at her house. With the Elements, the ponies (minus Rainbow Dash, who is replaced by Spike) attempted to use them on Discord, but failed. Twilight was however able to restore them by using her magic to show them images of past adventures. She did this with Rainbow Dash last, after which they confronted Discord, who was still confident that they could not defeat him, and makes himself an open target. As the ponies' representation of the elements are restored, however, they use them on him in a similar style to Nightmare Moon, turning him to stone, this time with a look of horror frozen in his face. ''Keep Calm and Flutter On'': Beginnings of a redemption In "Keep Calm and Flutter On", Celestia brought the stone Discord before the Mane Six and told them she could make use of his magic if they could reform him. As a precaution, she gave them their Elements of Harmony, enchanting them so Discord couldn't use his power on them. Twilight released Discord from his stone prison. With a combination of Fluttershy's stare and the threat of being turned to stone again, Discord didn't do much chaos, but brainwashed some beavers behind the ponies' backs. Fluttershy (whom Celestia was most confident in) was the only one willing to give Discord a chance, and had him stay at her house. Discord didn't act evil, but was trying to trick Fluttershy into eventually removing her necklace. He also ate several pages from books including a reforming spell Twilight planned to use on him. While Discord was eating with the Six, attacking the other five for making comments about him, Fluttershy said she and Discord were friends, which affected Discord as he never had a real friend before. When the corrupted beavers flooded Sweet Apple Acres with their dams, Discord said he would fix this in exchange for Fluttershy's promise not to use her Element of Harmony on him. Discord broke the deal and froze the water instead of removing it. Twilight wanted to turn Discord back to stone, but Fluttershy refused, having promised Discord not to. When Fluttershy walked away, however, Discord couldn't stand losing his only friend and restored everything to the way it was. Fluttershy showed Discord how important friendship was to him, and once he had it he didn't want to lose it. Discord also said, rather reluctantly, "Friendship is magic", the first time the line was ever spoken in the series. However, the episode ends on a bit of a wary note as while Discord openly says he'd never use his magic for evil, he quietly adds "Most of the time", hinting that he might relapse into his former evil self. Celestia also, rather practically, leaves the Elements of Harmony in Twilight's position, just in case. Discord overhears Celestia revealing her intention to Twilight and shows a face of concern, possibly because of the lack of trust they have in him or because it will make any future plan of his harder to pull off. Whether Discord will truly reform entirely with everyone else in the series or relapse into his old ways has yet to be seen. Discord was mentioned by Spike in the third season finale "Magical Mystery Cure". He was also shown in one of Fluttershy's flashbacks as well as in a flashback during Celestia's Ballad. ''Princess Twilight Sparkle:'' Accidental villain In the two-part fourth season premiere "Princess Twilight Sparkle", Discord appears when the Mane Six summon him, accusing him of the chaos in Ponyville. With Discord claiming innocence, the girls prepare to turn him back to stone. But Fluttershy stands up for Discord, saying that he is indeed reformed. Discord thanks his new friend 'Shutterfly" while embracing Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy corrects him on name and pony. Twilight asks for Discord to help her find out who's responsible for the chaos, but he refuses, telling them to ask Zecora instead. Later, Discord is still enjoying the mess in Ponyville and even enjoying the suffering of others, watching Cherry Berry and Comet Tail struggle from vines up until Twilight arrives and scolds him, telling him to help them, which he does. He asks Twilight what she's doing back already and Twilight tells Discord she left her friends behind because she needed to. Discord begun taunting Twilight, saying that he was shocked that she would leave her friends in danger. Discord's words get to Twilight and she leaves to save her friends. Discord waves as she leaves. Later on, after she gave up the Elements of Harmony to the Element tree saving Equestria, Discord congratulates them and asks how they did it. They say they gave up the Elements of Harmony, Discord sees this as a chance to relapse, but Fluttershy warns him of the consequences, meaning he will lose his best friends in the process. Discord agrees to clean up the mess, but he won't do the Windows. Applejack wonders why all this happened to begin with, and Discord mentions out loud that the planted seeds that should have sprouted long ago. Twilight uses Zecora's potion to see that Discord really did his Plunderseeds that were supposed to steal the Element Tree's power and capture the princesses, but the tree's powers were too strong. Twilight scolds Discord again saying they could have used this information, but Discord explains it was to teach Twilight a valuable lesson about being a Princess. ''Three's A Crowd:'' Annoying trickster In "Three's a Crowd," Discord visits Ponyville, claiming to be suffering from "blue flu" and asking for help from his pony friends. With Fluttershy away on a trip to observe the Breezies, it ultimately falls to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance to care for him while he is ill. Ultimately, the blue flu turns out to be a deception. Discord claims that he was worried Twilight wasn't really his friend and concocted an intricate test to determine if she would really act like a friend to him. He is overjoyed to see that she chose to help him, even though it interfered with her time with Princess Cadance, who, although at first upset at being conned by the trickster out of her time with Twilight, tells the duo that the wild goose chase adventure was quite enjoyable to her as her duties at the Crystal Empire became predictable. Ironically, Discord is infected with a real disease when a Tatzlwurm sneezes on him. He is placed in a quarantine bubble in Fluttershy's cottage where his Pegasi friend can care for him. During his visit, Discord reveals that he and Fluttershy have been keeping a correspondence. ''Twilight's Kingdom:'' Betrayal, forgiveness, and final redemption In "Twilight's Kingdom," Celestia seeks Discord's help to battle Tirek. However, Tirek convinced Discord to betray his friendship with ponies in order to have freedom. Discord then helped him to consume magic from every pony of Equestria. Discord fell guilty when he allowed Tirek to absorb the power of his friends, but then Tirek betrayed Discord himself and absorbed his magic. Twilight exchanged her magic for all of her friends, including Discord who betrayed them. He then gave her a necklace which Tirek gave him as a symbol of their 'friendship'. The necklace turns out to be the final key that will unlock the chest which contained rainbow power. After Tirek is defeated, everyone, including Discord, gets their magic back. By now, Discord has officially joined Twilight's group of close friends. To prove this, Discord creates a bouquet out of thin air for Celestia. ''Make New Friends, But Keep Discord'' Discord returns in season 5. His jealousy of Fluttershy leads him to inviting the Smooze to the Grand Galloping Gala. He was ordered by Twilight to keep on eye on Smooze, but he got carless causing the Smooze to grow. At the end of the episode, he stops the Smooze and and has learned his lesson that more than one friend is accepted. Fan depictions PONY.MOV A heavily modified version of Discord is also the main antagonist of Hotdiggedydemon's .MOV series. For more details on that incarnation, see Discord (Hotdiggedydemon.com). Others Fans have picked up on the Satanic elements present in Discord's character, notably him being an omnipotent, malevolent trickster and tempter who stands opposed to Order and Harmony itself. Many depictions of Discord thus cast him as the Ultimate Evil present in Equestria. In many fan works, he's been portrayed as a Complete Monster, in stark contrast to his portrayal on the show. Some other depictions cast him and Chaos as a necessary force that balances Order. Occasionally, fans may straight-up portray him as a good-natured fun-loving guy (this is often accompanied by depicting Princess Celestia as an oppressive tyrant). Powers and Abilities As an embodiment of Chaos, Discord appears to be borderline omnipotent. He has manifested a great number of abilities and skills over the course of G4 MLP - abilities he has shown so far include: *'Hybrid Physiology' (Discord has a body made of different parts of creatures and animals) *'Reality Warping' (Discord is capable of alter reality into many ways - He is also able restore reality back into it's original state) *'Size-Shifting' (Discord has varied in size from very large to being small enough to fit in a pony's ear) *'Shape-Shifting' (Discord has taken many odd forms, some of which defy physics or parody characters) *'Probability Alteration' (Discord can cause extremely unlikely events to occur within his vicinity, such as chocolate rain) *'Telekinesis' (Discord has shown enough telekinetic skill to lift the entire Mane Six up magically, such as when he angrily "grabbed" them by the collars) *'Hypnosis' (Discord has shown the ability to corrupt others and is skilled at hypnotic magic - he can even outright take control of someone's mind, though he prefers not to) *'Telepathy/possible Omniscience' (Discord was able to know all the strengths and weaknesses of the Mane Six as well as their names, without ever having met them before) *'Fourth Wall Awareness' (Discord appears to be aware he is in a cartoon, so far he is the only being in MLP that has this trait save for Pinkamena Diana Pie aka Pinkie Pie) *'Teleportation' (Discord is able to teleport from one place to another) *'Object Creation' (Discord can make objects appear out of thin air- He is also able to create food and clothing as well) *'Life Creation' (Discord can make animals and creatures appear out of thin air) *'Levitation' (Discord is able to float in the air) *'Flight' (Discord can fly using his wings) *'Replication' (Discord can create copies of himself) *'Animation' (Discord can bring any inanimate object to life) *'Appendage Generation' (Discord can grow extra body parts) *'Anatomical Liberation' (Discord can make parts of his body come apart, and is able to move them while detached so) *'Object Possession' (Discord was able to use his head to possess a balloon) *'Transmogrification' (Discord can alter the appearance of things such as; Giving bunny rabbits deer legs, and making a squirrel and a bunny rabbit large and hulking) *'Matter Ingestion' (Discord is able to consume matter such as glass, picture, and a tea cub) *'Portal Creation' (Discord can open portals to different dimensions by using his eagle claw to cut one open) *'Disease Generation' (Discord can inflict ponies with any kind of diseases and illnesses such as "blu flu") *'Blue Flame Generation' (Discord is able to generate amount of blue flames as shown in Three's A Crowed, When he was making out he have "blu flu") *'Color Alteration' (Discord was able to make Twilight's friends pale-colored, then later colorless, and was able to change himself all blue to make it look like he has "blu flu") *'Thought Projection' (Discord is able to show his thought in reality such as showing Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence a flower that will cure "blu flu") *'Reflective Teleportation' (Discord is able to appear in reflections such as three diamonds on wall that resemble to Rarity's Cutie Mark) *'Enhanced Strength' (Discord is deceptively strong, enough so to take a tree out of the ground) *'Enhanced Hearing' (Discord was able to hear from far away, as shown with Applejack) *'Physics Manipulation' (Discord is able to manipulate the physics of the world) *'Weather Manipulation' (Discord is able manipulate the weather by making rain clouds go crazy, causing thunder storms or creating cotton candy chocolate rain clouds) *'Water Manipulation' (Discord is capable of controlling water as shown in Three's A Crowd) *'Animal Manipulation' (Discord is able to manipulate the animals' behavior) *'Ladyrinth Manipulation' (Discord is able to manipulate the areas and spatial of a ladyrinth) *'Fruit Manipulation' (Discord is able to control apples - He can also use puppet crosses to animate a group of apples) *'Daytime Manipulation' (Discord is able to manipulate celestial objects at will to bring about daytime or nighttime) *'Gravity Manipulation' (Discord is able to make things float into the air, and making objects lighter or heavier) *'Paradox Manipulation' (Discord can create any paradox) *'Logic Manipulation' (Discord can do many impossible things) *'Nature Manipulation' (Discord can manipulate and control the laws of nature into any way he want) *'Eagle Claw' (Discord possesses a razor sharp eagle claw that he can use to cut through dimensions) *'Prehensile Tail' (Discord can use his tail to hold things, and can make his tail tuft into a hand) *'Cartoon Physics' (Discord is able to use cartoon physics by stretching his limbs, moving very fast, and appearing out of unexpected places) *'Magic Imbalance Detection' (Discord has the natural ability to sense major disturbances in magic, such as magic being stolen, or transferred into others) *'Immortality' (Discord seems to be immortal, as he has stayed in his stone prison for thousands of years without dying. He is also persumably just as old, if not older, than Celestia and Luna) *'Trickster' (Discord is good at tricking poines even making they believe in something) *'Old Prime' (Despite his age, Discord is shown to be still at his prime even knowing how to have fun) Weaknesses Discord's strengths are many, while his weaknesses are extremely few. Attacking him head-on is due to fail, as he can easily thwart any assault through his reality-warping power. However he is vulnerable to the Elements of Harmony, which have successfully turned him to stone twice. Using the Elements also dispells all of his chaotic magic, returning things to their rightful shapes and places. He has also been shown to be vulnerable to other entities of immense power, such as a sufficiently empowered Lord Tirek. Discord was not able to escape Tirek's telekinetic grasp, nor stop the villain from draining all of his chaotic magic. One important weakness of Discord is himself. He tends to be very overconfident and so assured of his own invincibility that he will not go all-out against enemies. In addition, his tendency to underestimate opponents means that he can be taken by surprise and defeated before having the chance to react. While intelligent, he is also not immune to being manipulated, and fell for Tirek's proposition to become allies, not suspecting that Tirek would betray him in the end. Also, prior to his redemption, he secretly wanted a friend, which allowed Fluttershy to sway him towards the side of good. Trivia * He is voiced by John de Lancie, who played Q on Star Trek. Discord has a few similar traits from him, including the snapping of his fingers and teleporting in a bright light: however, Discord was originally more malicious than Q (who was more of an anti-villain): though since his return he seems to be more like Q in being a neutral trickster. * He is the second major villain on the show to have been presumably redeemed (the first being Nightmare Moon) and the first major villain to have been redeemed via non-magical means (without the use of the Elements of Harmony). * He is also the only being in the series so far who has been proven to be completely immune to Fluttershy's stare. Given that The Stare has in the past reduced a full-grown dragon into submission and overpowered the magical stone gaze of a Cockatrice, Discord shrugging it off like it was nothing is a testament to his incredible power. * Discord made a cameo appearance in the first ever fan-made My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode called Double Rainboom as a front cover of the book that Blossom was reading in the ending credits. * Discord is also the main villain of the upcoming Audio Drama called Journey of the Spark. * He is also mentioned in the first ever fan-made My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''mini movie called ''My Little Dashie. * Discord can be seen in the season 4 & 5 intro, in Fluttershy's house. * Discord is one of the most powerful characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the others are; Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, King Sombra and Tirek. * Although Discord has been reformed, he still performs acts of questionable ethical integrity, for example, not saving ponies in danger by the Plunderseeds (and appearing to take joy in their suffering), manipulating Twilight to venture into the Everfree Forest, or not telling the Plunderseed´s origin until the problem was completely solved. He also considered the possibility of going back to his old ways in the moment he was notified of the disappearance of the Elements, only to be stopped by Fluttershy. It is perhaps on this that Spike tells Twilight that Discord is "reformed, but not that reformed". This is all before the fight with Tirek which presumably sees him fully reformed. * It is implied Discord was much more evil in the past; one stained glass shows him dangling screaming ponies over fire. * He is the second major villain to have a song (the first being Queen Chrysalis). * Discord is often tied with Chrysalis as most popular villain of the series. However, his redemption caused him to lose popularity among some, although he may have gained more popularity when Season 4 episodes show his antics to be as entertaining as ever. However, as of Rainbow Rocks, the Dazzlings have overtaken Discord as the fan-favorite villain. * Aside from Nightmare Moon, who is a dark transformation of Luna (and considered by some to be a separate entity manifested from her jealousy), Discord is the only major antagonist to return in a later episode outside of a flashback. * Discord is the only major antagonist who is confirmed to be behind another major antagonist. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, and Tirek were acting on their own motives but the Plunderseeds were created by Discord. * According to the Elements of Harmony book, Discord's redemption was done so new stories could be told with his character and to turn him from the known enemy into the "not-always reliable ally". * He is the third most recurring antagonist in the show, the other being Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon. * Discord is currently the only villain who successfully defeated the Mane 6, even if it was for a brief amount of time. * Discord is the first male major antagonist in the show (the others being King Sombra, and Tirek). * He also the first major antagonist who is not a pony. * Discord live in a chaotic dimension as it was revealed in the episode'' Make New Friends But Keep Discord''. Gallery 1399 Discord-my-little-pony-friendship-i(...).png Discord mocks Twilight's -precious princess- S03E10.png|Discord in "Keep Calm And Flutter On" Discord S03E10.png|Discord reformed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pawns Category:Evil from the past Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnipotents Category:Trickster Category:Deities Category:Hybrids Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Teleporters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Usurper Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Illusionists Category:Hypnotists Category:Cheater Category:Telekinetics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hatemongers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Malefactors Category:Multipliers Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Size-Shifter Category:Torturer Category:Omniscient Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Sociopaths Category:Singing Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Insecure Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Creature Category:Outright Villains Category:Provoker Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Psychics Category:Thief Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Phasers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Warmonger Category:Zoopaths Category:Affably Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Telepaths Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supernatural Category:Speedster Category:Artiodactyls Category:Rich Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Slimes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Enforcer Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Perissodactyls Category:Titular Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Friend of the hero Category:Recurring villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains